Red Shades of Night
by Manami-chanKurusu
Summary: Have I met him somewhere? Do I know him? No, he's a different person...Or was it just me? What will happen if two childhood friends met again, but as different persons? Someone they thought they knew, but they don't? [A Kou and Laito fanfic] RATED M FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey! Manami Kurusu here~~~ So, uhm, my second time writing a fanfic, haha...I know I'm not good, sorry..Anywaaay! So uhm.**  
**I _do not_ own the characters! If I do, I would have keep Kou to myself, haha!**  
**Please enjoy and leave me a review~!**

* * *

_I could recall exactly how he looked like. Every feature, especially his mesmerizing eyes, I remembered them most. Every time I look into them, I would be lost. And that beauty mark made him look so lovely. He was one of the few friends I had and one of my most treasured ones. I remember how he would smile and laugh with me. He was so kind._

Years had passed since those days, the days I spent in hell with filthy men. The past is in the past though, now I have girls surrounding me, screaming all around me, fighting just to see me. That's right, that's me. I am now Kou Mukami, who was supposed to be dead, but thanks to a certain someone who saved my brothers and I from the edge of death, I'm alive and well.

However, to repay him, we had to play along with the 'Eve' thing he had created, which I have no objections to.

**Although being not familiar with it.**

Well, if I remember correctly, our enemies were…the Sakamaki, his own sons. My guess as to why they made us their enemies is probably so they could grow stronger. It wasn't much of a problem to me though, as long as it didn't bother me much.

'Kou-kun! Mukami-san, over here!'

The sounds of the humans crazing over something like this is amusing. All I have to do is to give them a wink and I can already see a girl or two fainting, the others fighting about who I winked at. It never fails to amaze me.

Ah, really.

The fact that I still remember that one person is what troubles me most. One of the Sakamaki, the eldest of the triplets and also the third eldest named Laito, reminds me of that person. That beauty mark, those eyes and feature were exactly the same.

But of course, the one I know was not as perverted as that Sakamaki.

It would have surprised me most if he really is that person I know from before. It was such a big difference. But I guess there's no way, right? There's quite some doppelganger in this world, so it wouldn't be surprising if they look like that person. Really, I should have asked for his name back then…

I have a lot of questions bottled up inside of me, why he look so much like him, why exactly does the eldest son, that Shu Sakamaki, keep on staring and looking at Yuma like he recognizes him and why don't the Sakamaki get along with each other? What caused these conflicts between them? I know I always will feel unease if I don't get clear answers…Guessing them won't be enough.

He never explained to us why he chose us and made us vampires. I mean, surely, it's not just because of that 'Eve' thing nor to make his sons stronger. We were just ordinary humans back then and to choose us out of the blue…. There must be something more than that…

_Ah, everything's so confusing yet so…interesting._


	2. Chapter 2

**So, uhm, uh, here's the second chapter. I hope it's good...  
I had some of my friends to help me out so yeah, uhm ^-^' Okay, don't kill me OTL**

* * *

"Kou-kun! Over here!"  
"Kyaaah! He looked this way!"  
"No! He looked this way!"  
Screams here, fans there, they're all over the place.

As soon as I step outside my house, my business is everyone else's, I never have a time for myself. It's not weird since I am the famous Kou Mukami after all, but I swear my ears would start bleeding anytime soon at the loud screams and squeals by them. They make every little thing I do seem like a big issue.

I comb my bangs for a moment, they scream; I flashed a smile, they scream; I closed my eyes to rest, they scream; It's not like I don't like all these attentions, but sometimes, I _need _a time to myself!

Unfortunately, that's how an idol's life is lived and I can't change that. All I could do is smile and continue with this act of mine. The class was very lively. Thanks to all the noise around me, I couldn't notice anyone stepping into the classroom, not even the teacher. Then again, we didn't notice the door sliding open and a certain brunette entered.

"Ah, I was wondering why it's so lively. So it's just the idol and his bitch-chans~" The voice that came from behind caught everyone's attention, including mine. "Laito-kun, isn't it a bit rude to call these cute nekochans 'bitch-chans'?~"

"Really? It fits them though." He chuckled softly before walking toward his own seat, a smug smirk on his face. I could hear the girls whispering to each other, mumbling softly about how the brunette was so disgusting and all. All I did was chuckle and shook my head. "Nekochans, bad-mouthing people are bad~"

The moment I said that, all their mouths zipped close as their attention went back to me. It didn't take long for them to start talking again, throwing all kinds of questions my way and one by one I calmly answered them.

The crazy similarity that Laito had with the boy I met during my childhoods was what floated throughout my mind for a while now. I sometimes would catch myself staring at him too. I remembered that once, I nearly made a mistake by asking _and _treating him the same as that person. Who knows what Ruki would do to me if I really did that

But hey, I found out a lot of things when Ruki asked me to investigate these Sakamakis, especially their 'secrets' that they kept from each other. I found out that this Laito, somehow is a do-M. I even stumbled upon him being bitten by his brother in the music room once. The pained look on his face made me pity him, thinking he was bitten unwillingly; surprising me when he wished for it to hurt even more.

**Now wait there.**

I, Kou Mukami, pitying someone like him? Not just a 'someone', my very own rival too! It's just weird and completely not like me.

_It wasn't me._

Speaking of do-M's, they do kind of creep me out at times. How in the world do they handle all those pains? I mean, sure, they feel pleasure in it _**but **_the fact they could cut and hurt themselves so much. Ouch! Even someone like me felt that pain, just by thinking about it. I could say Azusa is the worst do-M I've seen in my life right now. All those **deep **cuts he had. He even asked Yuma to hit him. _Yuma, _the one with the craziest strength out of us four. Yeah, he had never hit me because I always manage to figure out when he got pissed off. But are you serious? It's really Yuma we're talking here!

It's just so scary that I can't even take it.

Now let's move on. I also found out that Subaru had a soft spot for animals. _Animals! _

Someone who can compete against Yuma, had a soft spot for those creatures. HA. The do-S vampire is too soft. _Too _soft I tell you. A goody-two-shoes out of the Sakamaki. Though he never hold back when it comes to competing against us Mukami, even Shu.

I had a feeling he's soft around Yuma, really? What's with him and Yuma? I trust Yuma though, he couldn't remember anything about his past, so don't even mention family or friends. _Of course_ he knew nothing! But then again, there's no way I'll just go up to him and ask him about it.

The sound of the bell ringing brought me back to reality. Classes had ended without me noticing and it was lunch time now. Glancing around the classroom, I noticed that the Sakamaki had gone out. I stood up as I walked out from the classroom, toward Ruki's class just to get my bento from him. I quite had the habit of checking around, just in case I found something interesting along the way.

_Though I guess this wasn't as interesting as what I would have expected._

For the second time, I saw Laito and his older brother, Shu with him biting the younger male but this time, they were at a cold, dark corner that not much people would go to or check; a perfect place for hiding, if you asked me that is. For some reason, I had this weird feeling in my chest, though it probably might just be my imagination. As if I will feel anything for humans, not even the Sakamakis. They're weaker than us. I shook my thoughts away as I speed up my steps, not wanting to get caught watching those two idiots.

"Ah, Kou-kun?" A familiar female voice called out from behind, just as I was going to take a turn. Turning my head slightly, I look at the girl with pale hair.

"Oh, look who it is~" I grinned at the female, a soft chuckle escaping my lips. "Well, if it isn't M-nekochan~ You never get scared if us, don't you? Of course not, because you're a M-nekochan~!" I chuckled, shaking my head.

"I don't really have much time to take care of you right now though. What do you need? " I asked bluntly, tilting my head to the side. "Ruki is waiting for me so make it quick."

"Actually, I have something to ask you…" She muttered out in a soft voice. I raised an eyebrow at her.

_"Hah?" _

* * *

**Yay! That's end for the second chappy!  
Review please? ;w;**


End file.
